1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel acrylamide or methacrylamide monomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that amines react with acrylic acid chloride or methacrylic acid chloride to yield the corresponding N-substituted acrylamide or methacrylamide. Volatile N-substituted acrylamides are prepared from amines and acrylic acid or acrylic esters by vapor phase processes as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,719,175; 2,719,177 and 2,719,178. Di-substituted acrylamide such as N,N-dialkylacrylamides can be prepared from secondary amines containing alkyl groups with at least 5 carbon atoms as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,838.
It is the object of the invention to prepare a new class of acrylamides and methacrylamides which are useful in a wide variety of end-uses normally calling for monomers of the hydrophobic type.